


Two Daddies

by JaekLeone



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Children, F/M, I AM HEAPS OF TRASH, M/M, More Fluff, No seriously this thing is so fluffy you could make a pillow out of it, Why are kids so cute?, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emiko loves her daddies more than anything. And she wants everyone to know</p><p>(and subsequently die of diabetes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purposely written in a childlike manner because its meant to show how Sou and Mako's daughter sees them. Please make sure you have insulin handy because this may be sickeningly sweet.

Emiko had two daddies, and she loved them both. Most other kids had only one and a mommy, too, but her house was different, and why would she ever want anything different?

  
Daddy was always smiling no matter what, and that made her want to smile, too. He was warm and always gave big hugs, even when she didn't ask for them.  She saw daddy every single day. After work he'd come home and scoop her up and press kisses all over her face. Emi loved when Daddy came home from work. And Daddy was so full of love sometimes Emi thought he might burst, but that was just one more reason he was so great.

  
Papa was very different from Daddy, but she still loved him more than any one (besides Daddy of course). Papa was strong and quiet, and sometimes a little too serious, but that didn't matter. She always knew how to make Papa smile, even after he got off the phone with business people. She would climb up into his lap and poke his nose and say, "Papa those people are poops and no fun." Then he'd laugh and hug her and take a break from work. Both of her daddies were tall but Papa was just a little bit bigger. She only just got tall enough to hug his waist but she still had to stand on tip toes.

  
Sometimes Papa had to go away for a while, to deal with the poopy business people, and that made her and Daddy sad. But they'd stay up and watch movies and sometimes she'd get to share the bed with Daddy. She didn't want him to be lonely so she'd take Papa's place and cuddle with him. Keeping her Daddy happy was a very important job, Papa told her so, and she took it very seriously. She missed Papa too when he went away, and it made her sad to watch him leave, but he always called her when he got where he was going. And sometimes he'd even call on Daddy's iPad and then she could see him, too.

  
Papa's job kept him busy a lot, but he was home with her a lot, too. He stayed home with her almost every day. He also made her all kinds of yummy food and sometimes he'd make faces on her plate with it. Her Papa was very silly sometimes but it was her's and Daddy's secret.

  
Sometimes Daddy and Papa took her to the park and played with other kids and that was fun. Her best friend was Shoji, and her daddies were friends with Shoji's mommy and daddy. She'd play with Shoji while they'd talk about grownup things and it was good for everybody. Papa never said it but she knew he liked having grownups who weren't poopy business people to talk to. Besides, Shoji's Mommy and Daddy were really nice, and she liked them. She even got to call them Auntie and Uncle, because Papa said Auntie Gou was close enough to be a sister. Uncle Sei was fun, too, and sometimes he acted just like a kid. He reminded her a lot of Daddy.

  
Yep, Emi's life was perfect and there was nothing anyone could do to make her want to change a thing.  
  



End file.
